


Recueil de Drables Marvel

by Emerald_Alex



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Tags and Characters to be added, prompts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Tous les écrits marvels résultant de défis (entre 1&4 personnages et 3 mots pour les thème)





	1. Scott/Deadpool/Peter P (parents/protection/danger)

Peter soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il avait finit par mettre Ellie et Cassie devant un disney pour espérer souffler un peu. Son calme fut de courte durée puisque la porte fut ouverte d’un coup de pied par Deadpool, qui entra dans l’appartement en se précipitant vers sa fille, suivit de Scott. Ce dernier s’approcha de Peter en retirant son masque, un sourire d’excuse au visage. 

\- Hey, encore désolé de t’avoir demandé de garder les deux terreurs, on nous a annoncé la mission au dernier moment. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Il n’y a pas eu de problèmes ?   
\- Nooooooooooooooon elles ont été super sages ! Tout s’est bien passé ! Répondit SpiderMan avec un sourire peu convaincant. 

Antman l’observa avec un air suspicieux mais n’eu pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, devancé par Ellie qui se jeta dans les bras de son père en criant :

\- PETER IL EST TROP FORT !!!!!! IL A TAPÉ SUR TOUS LES MÉCHANTS !!!!!!!! 

Wade s’immobilisa un instant après que sa fille lui ait hurlé dans les oreilles.

\- Pas que je veuille avoir l’air d’un adultes responsable mais, hum, comment ça “les méchants” ?   
\- Euh…. On a joué au jeux vidéos ?   
\- Cassie qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda Scott en récupérant sa fille.   
\- Bah on était dehors pour acheter des pizzas, commença la petite en mimant la scène. Et pis y a un monsieur avec des bras bizarres dans le dos qui nous a attaqué enfin il a attaqué Peter mais après il nous a vues et il a dit à d’autres messieurs de nous attraper ! Du coup Peter il a sauté super haut, parce que d’autres gens ont commencé à lui tirer dessus, et pis il a donné un gros coup de pied dans la tête de celui qui tenait Ellie puis il l’a accrochée avec une toile à un immeuble pour que les méchants ils la touchent pas ! Après il désarmé le monsieur qui me tenait ! Même qu’il avait un couteau sous ma gorge ! Et il l’a tapé très fort et il m’a envoyé avec Ellie ! Ensuite il a tapé et a envoyé des toiles sur tout le monde ! Du coup à la fin il ne restait que le monsieur avec les bras bizarres et il a attaqué Peter mais Peter il a fait un salto et puis il est arrivé derrière lui et il l’a arraché les bras, en fait c’était du métal ! Donc le monsieur il avait plus d’armes et il s’est enfuit en courant ! 

Un long silence suivit l’explication décousue de la fille de Scott, le baby-sitter improvisé cherchant à disparaître sous la table. Malheureusement pour l’araignée, ce dernier fut attrapé par Wade qui, ayant reposé sa fille par terre, le remit sur ses pieds devant les deux papas poules inquiets. 

\- Donc pour résumer vous avez été attaqués par Docteur Octopus et tu lui a mis une dérouillée ?   
\- Heu… Oui ?   
\- Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux de te les avoir confiées puisque tu les as défendues où si j’aurais préféré que leur baby-sitter n’ait pas de conflit avec des super-villains de base… Marmonna Scott.  
\- Papa t’as pas le droit d’être méchant avec Peter ! Il nous a super protégé ! S’exclama Cassie en tapant sur la tête de son père.

Wade passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme en s’appuyant contre lui :

\- T’en fais pas Spidey, on t’en veut pas, merci d’avoir gardé les terreurs ! 

Il se redressa, récupéra sa fille puis lança un tas de billet sur l’adolescent.

\- Tiens ça devrait être suffisant ! Ellie dit au revoir à tonton Spidey !   
\- AU REVOIR TONTON SPIDEY JE T’AIME FORT ! Cria la gamine en faisant un bisou à ce dernier.  
\- Salut… Répondit-il un peu sonné par l’agression sonore dont il avait été victime. A une prochaine fois Wade. 

Le mercenaire, son monstre miniature sur le dos, sauta par la fenêtre, heureusement ouverte, puis Antman lui sourit légèrement. 

\- Nous aussi on va y aller, Hope et Hank nous attendent. Encore merci de l’avoir gardée, déclara le super-héro en posant également un billet sur la table. Au revoir Peter. 

Cassie lui fit un grand signe de la main puis s’en alla avec son père, par la porte cette fois, laissant l’appartement beaucoup plus calme malgré la Belle et La Bête occupés à chanter leur amour en fond.   
L’araigné s’affala sur le canapé, crevé. Il adorait les filles de ses deux amis mais elles étaient plus fatiguantes que Octopus et le Rhino réunis. Au moins il avait suffisamment d’argent de poche pour les 2 prochaines années vu le nombre de zéros écrit sur les billets qu’avait laissé Deadpool.


	2. Share/Wanda Maximoff/Michelle Jones (pouvoir/génies/girls)

Les filles avaient fait un travail énorme : en à peine une semaine tout était prêt. Natasha, Pepper et Maria les avaient aidées un peu bien sur mais la majorité du travail avait été réalisé par Wanda, MJ et Shuri. Elles s’étaient organisées et avaient réparti le travail en fonction des capacités de chacune afin que leur exposition soit prête pour la journée internationale des droits des femmes. Tony en apprenant leur projet leur avait proposé d’acheter un immeuble en plein milieu de New-York mais la sorcière rouge avait tenu à pouvoir exposer en Sokovie ce que les deux autres avaient supporté avec joie. Et c’est ainsi qu’à 9h le 8 mars l’exposition temporaire pour les femmes ouvrit ses portes à tous les sokoviens et sokoviennes. 

MJ avait installé dans le premier étage du musée l’histoire des femmes à travers le temps : leur condition dans les différentes civilisation, les avancés qui avaient été faites et celles qu’il restait à faire. Elle y présentait de grands événements comme la date de l’obtention du droit de vote dans chaque pays du globe, celle de l’IVG ou même simplement le droit de travailler et étudier du moins pour les pays ayant rendu tous ces droits fondamentaux légaux. Le deuxième étage exposait les revendications des féministes et les horreurs auxquelles les femmes étaient confrontées. Il y avait une pièce pour chacune : viol, harcèlement, représentation, hypersexualisation, etc… Enfin les trois étages suivants étaient occupés par sa plus grande fierté : des centaines de portraits de brillantes scientifiques, militantes, écrivaines, actrices, combattantes, artistes ou dirigeantes, des femmes brillantes qui s’étaient battues. Elle avait énormément travaillé sur cette partie et les filles avaient dû utiliser les pouvoirs de la jeune sorcière et les inventions du génie pour pouvoir tout accrocher dans les temps.

Le dernier étage de l’immeuble était plein des inventions de Shuri qui se déplaçait entre chaque pour présenter leur utilité et fonctionnement. Elle finissait en général sa présentation par un discours inspirant sur les sciences, s’adressant surtout aux jeunes filles. Enfin elle n’oubliait pas de mentionner les différents centres que le Wakanda avait ouvert pour les jeunes où ils pouvaient en plus de simplement manger et avoir internet, avoir accès à des labos pour essayer et s'entraîner à différentes disciplines ainsi que le financement d’étude également mis en place par son pays et Tony.

Après être passé par l’expo de MJ et les démonstrations de Shuri les visiteurs arrivaient finalement sur le toit où était Wanda. La sokovienne utilisait sa magie pour créer un magnifique spectacle de lumière rouge et, pour une fois, ni pour attaquer ni pour se défendre mais pour montrer à toutes les femmes de son pays qu’elles pouvaient être puissantes et réussir. Elle faisait éclater en l’air des balles d’énergie qui se transformaient en feux d’artifices écarlates illuminant le bleu du ciel. 

Bien que la journée avait été épuisante, chacun était fière d’avoir pu inspirer et encourager toutes celles qui étaient venues. Heureusement grâce à l'enthousiasme de Tony pour leur initiative et les photos qu’avait prises Peter, leur exposition fut finalement définitive, des hologrammes et vidéos remplaçant les démonstrations du génie et de la sorcière. Et l’immeuble devint un lieu de rassemblement, d’inspiration et de sécurité pour celles qui en avaient besoin.


End file.
